


When Dreams Come True

by fandomislife



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomislife/pseuds/fandomislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had wanted Sherlock for a long time. Little did he know that his friend felt exactly the same way in return...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When love becomes known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I should be writing the "exciting" chapter in a few days so hang on in there!  
> P.s. This is my first adult fanfic so I plan to write more and get better

There were many occasions when John would sneak a glance at Sherlock when he thought that he wasn't looking: when he was writing for his website, when he was in his mind palace, or even when he would fall asleep after being awake for 3 days straight from a particularly gruelling case. It didn't really matter what Sherlock did - John found him unnaturally irresistible.

One Friday night, Sherlock was positioned in his usual chair and John had the paper in his hand once again.  
"I think that all went rather well, don't you, John?" Sherlock smirked. That day had the pair galavanting around on a wild goose chase set about by a 'criminal mastermind' who turned out to just be the local nut job (as Sherlock has so kindly phrased it). They had uncovered his hideout and realised that he was just a huge fan of the famous detective. Sherlock had been unusually smug after the whole, ordinary, ordeal. It was at moments like this when John most often found himself staring at his friend.

"Er, Sherlock?" John questioned hesitantly.  
"John." he replied.  
"I was wondering: what sort of person actually interests you?" John knew that this was a risky move but he couldn't help himself. There was something about tonight that made him a little bit bolder than usual.  
"Well, I am always fascinated by the work of Moriarty, of course, as he never fails to -"  
"No that's not what I meant... I mean, you know..." The doctor raised his eyebrows suggestively. It was clear that Sherlock was a tad taken aback by this rather forward approach. He admittedly had not seen it coming. Nevertheless, Sherlock felt it best to answer and end all further discussion on the matter.  
"John, I am sure by now that even you must have figured it out that my work always must come first." John tried to hide his disappointment but was stopped from replying by what followed these words from Sherlock.  
"But of course that doesn't stop me from developing feelings towards certain people. It is a natural human emotion to express love, I just choose to not exhibit my feelings for you in public, that's all." And he carried on as though what he had just said had been but a mere comment on the weather of the day. John, meanwhile, was perched on the edge of his seat, mouth half open in shock.

"Sherlock, why the hell have you never thought to mention this before?!"  
"As I said, I didn't want to be putting you off our friendship. I do value it greatly, John." But something within John had lit a fire; nothing would be able to control his next move, and he couldn't explain what happened. All he knew is that he suddenly found himself pushing Sherlock into the back of his armchair. John's freshly shaved chin was moving closer to his friend's right ear.  
"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" he whispered.  
"Oh come on John! Don't you think that if I had any idea that it would result in anything then I would ha-" but his final words were silenced by the lips of John. Suddenly, the pair were one being, passionately embracing by the roaring flames next to the chair. John tried to hide his smile as he allowed his hand to wander freely into Sherlock's untamed deep curly locks. Sherlock decided that it was best to not fight his feelings anymore and let himself enjoy this one night of heaven. 

For what felt like hours, the friends sat kissing on the chair, John straddling Sherlock's muscular thighs like a horse ready to be ridden. Sherlock began to slowly unbutton his shirt, not for one moment pulling back from the tender kiss. But he felt a pair a warm, soft hands hold his, stopping him.  
"Ah ah ah! That's MY job!" John spread Sherlock's arms wide apart and felt them wrap around his back. He carefully, seductively, released the detective's chest from its fabric prison. Free to stare all he pleased, John smile to himself. Not caring at all for the state of his own clothing, John ripped off his shirt (with the help of Sherlock) and threw it across the room.  
"Bedroom. Now!"


	2. When love becomes real

Fingers interlocked, the men led each other to Sherlock's bedroom. They both tried to refrain from displaying their excitement, but John couldn't resist glancing down at Sherlock's crotch. His usual tight black jeans could only hide his erection so much. Upon approaching the door, John turned to his friend and quietly asked if he was certain that this is what he wanted.  
"John, you've never been able to fully see my true emotions, have you?" Sherlock grabbed John's face with both hands and kissed him again. This time, however, there was a different kind of chemistry between the pair and it was a lot less tender, a lot more tongue action. Without moving from this position, John reached his hand behind him and grabbed the door handle. He turned it so fast that he didn't have time to react. Both men fell through the door that they had been leaning on and collapsed on the floor, Sherlock atop of the doctor. 

Deciding that it wasn't worth moving for a while, Sherlock lifted himself up from John's bare chest and sat straddling him, legs wide apart, erections touching. He began to unzip John's jeans slowly, teasingly. Not only did John like foreplay, but Sherlock had discovered that this was something that he enjoyed also.   
"Bloody hell, Sherlock! At least get yours off first!" Sherlock paused, raised his eyebrow at John, and proceeded to unzip his own jeans. Within seconds, the dark denim trousers were throw down onto the nearby chair and Sherlock remained straddling John in only his boxers.   
"Much better," grinned John and reached his hand up towards Sherlock. In one swift move, he had grabbed his friend's enormous cock through his underwear and was gently pulling it. In the meantime, Sherlock felt that he couldn't bear John in his jeans much longer. He continued at a more lively pace to remove his entire clothing. Reluctantly letting go, John closed his eyes and allowed Sherlock to undress him undoubtedly. 

Sherlock found his hand remaining on John's crotch for sometime. He knew how he himself liked to be touched, and only knew that one method. Hoping that it was also John's preferred method of pleasure, he took John's cock in his large hand and started stroking it. Slowly building up tempo and rhythm, Sherlock closed his own eyes and took John's hand in his.  
"Match my speed," he ordered him. Obeying with no hesitation, John allows Sherlock to guide his hand towards Sherlock's cock and wrapped his own hand around it. The pair lay together, speeding up and slowing down together, until John could take it no more.

"I can't do this. Sherlock, take me now!" Sherlock carried on masterbating John for a moment until he felt only a solid erection. He wrapped his arms around John's back and carried him over to the bed. John placed a pillow beneath his hips and watched as Sherlock reached into his bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

After prepping himself fully, Sherlock was ready to experience the thing that he had for so long desired. He leant over and kissed John passionately before taking his own dick in his hand. He had never done this before, so tried tapping it against John's opening a few times.   
"Sh-Sherlock!" He took that as a sign of good things ahead as John quivered in anticipation. Finally, Sherlock ever so slowly teased his dick into John. 

The feeling was unlike anything that he had imagined. Holding John's legs wide apart, Sherlock rocked back and forth until a natural rhythm had formed. John daren't open his eyes as though the sight of Sherlock on top of him would send him into an immediate orgasm. But no, he wanted this to last. His breathing intensified as Sherlock built up the pace until he was beating so fast that John was being pushed against the headboard.   
"Is this alright, John? I don't want to hurt you."  
"Just for once, Sherlock, shut the fuck up and do me as hard as you like!" Sherlock laughed a little and continued to rock himself in and out of John. He felt so warm and the pleasure was building to the point of pure bliss. Even the slightest thing, such as the slapping of his balls against John sent a small rush of excitement through Sherlock. 

"I'm c-close," cried Sherlock as he pounded on inside John. He felt every muscle within John clench and took that to mean that his friend was also on the point of coming.   
"Just one more, please," begged John as his breathing grew louder and faster. And then, all of a sudden, John felt a warm liquid from the tip of Sherlock's cock, which was exactly what was needed to get the same reaction from himself. Both men held their positions for a few seconds and enjoyed the sheer heavenly feeling of each other's body with their own. 

Sherlock pulled out and removed him condom. Tossing it in the trash, he rolled over again to John and put his arm around him. The pair lay on the soft sheets for a minute in silence while they recovered from their wild night. John turned to face Sherlock, kissed him once more, and said  
"I love you, Sherlock Holmes."  
"I love you too, John."


End file.
